


【冢不二性转】少女与死亡（代发by休想揭开我神秘的面纱）

by Chuangchuang



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuangchuang/pseuds/Chuangchuang
Summary: 荒野王子设定注意！背景也是荒野王子的，只是我脑残补完了一下心目中枪手手冢和小红裙不二小姐故事。是的，我把它补成了一个英雄救美的雷人狗血故事。不二性转女体注意！因为在那里面不二本来就是女的。不能接受女孩不二的不要看，清水，脑残！短篇一发完！HE!大约是勇敢多情的手塚配单纯大胆的不二这样不二的设定我主要根据荒野王子的来，可能会和青学的不二有一点偏差。
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 4





	【冢不二性转】少女与死亡（代发by休想揭开我神秘的面纱）

————————————

少女与死亡

不二出生于这片干燥的土地上最有钱的一户人家，从小她就引起了所有人的注意，她有着特别的蓝眼睛，总是笑着，时不时提出奇怪的问题，满脑子都是稀奇古怪的念头，比如她总是想知道远方的土著是否会入侵自己的家园，柠檬和辣椒一起吃会是什么味道。  
她太富有了，从很小的时候起就有一个属于自己的花园，但她在里面没有种蓝色的矢车菊或者好闻的风信子，花园里被他种满了仙人掌，在当地这种气候下，仙人掌反而长得格外好，时不时还能冒出几朵花，不二十分得意，面对那些劝说她种漂亮鲜花的人她是十分不屑的。  
八岁的时候父母为他请了家教。其实在这个地方女孩子读书的并不多，只是不二实在太聪明了，长辈们都很欣赏她，才为她请了老师。 

“嘻嘻。”那天家庭教师走进门的时候听到一阵嘻笑，不二正蹲在地上拿木棍拨弄一条小蛇，小蛇早就因为干燥的气候而死透，风干成了皱巴巴薄薄的一片，依稀还看得出原来漂亮的金色。   
其实孩子对于恐怖的事物会害怕但也会不可克制的着迷，不二聪明 ，勤勉，讨人喜欢但也做着和普通孩子一样的事。 

“老师，你看它多像妈妈拿来泡茶的柠檬皮呀。”不二眨巴着大眼睛对老师说到。 

温柔的老师握住孩子的小手，尽量柔和的告诉她：“这是不幸死掉的动物。孩子，死亡不能这样笑着去面对。”   
“可是它很漂亮。您看，她是金色的”  
老师摸着小女孩柔软的头发告诉她：“以后你会明白的。死亡不是美丽的，是会让人觉得丑陋和恶心的。”  
不二把这句话记在心里，其实在这块被荒山包围的土地，经常发生一些斗殴杀戮，并没有什么人可以制止或惩罚他们，那些爱争斗的男人似乎并不介意第二天也许自己的尸体就会被风沙掩盖。不二从小就看着自己的叔伯哥哥们随身带着各种武器。她总以为有一天他们会在自己面前杀人，她会看到丑陋或者恶心的死亡，只是随着时间的过去，那一天并没有到来。

直到十五岁的时候，不二终于真正接触到了死亡。被鲜花围绕躺在棺材里的是自己漂亮的姐姐由美子，躺在棺材里的由美子肌肤惨白，秀美如昨，嘴角含笑。所有的家人都围在她身边哭泣，家里的女人们不断念叨着由美子好好的这么年轻怎么会死呢？一边责怪地看向由美子的丈夫，那个男人背脊挺得笔直，低垂着头，什么也不说。 是啊，好好的姐姐怎么会死呢？姐姐依旧那么干净那么漂亮，不像老师说得死亡时的生物都会那么丑陋不愿意一见。但自己心中的悲伤依旧无法抑制，这种悲伤是死亡带来的吗？不二想了一晚上这个问题，想起妈妈责怪的眼神。那么一定，是姐姐的丈夫害了姐姐。一切的悲伤都源于这个男人。

确认这种想法的不二，在大家吃晚饭的时候偷偷摸到堂哥的房间里，拿了一把小手枪。晚上回到自己的房间，换上了自己最喜欢的红裙子。她对镜子里甜美可爱的自己相当满意。这样的自己去杀人应该没有什么人会堤防。她把手枪放进自己的小手提袋，把自己的小钱包也一并放了进去。 夜幕低垂的时候，不二从窗口爬了出去，以最快的速度从大房子的后门溜了出去，他是如此留意，一点声音都没发出 ，她踮着脚小心的走着，还得提着裙子放着尘土弄脏裙摆。从自己家到那个男人的家没有多少路，大约只有二十来分钟。 每一步不二都一直在考虑，如果我装作拜访刚丧妻的姐夫，然后拔出枪去杀了那个男人，六发子弹全部打在他身上，我会不会被发现？

开什么玩笑！当然会被发现，自然自己的父母叔伯会护着自己不让自己受罚，但这是否是最好的方法？还是会给家里带来太多麻烦。 不二果然是镇子上最聪明的孩子。尽管年纪还小，他已经知道这个镇子的情况，她决定去找一个最厉害最能打的枪手给他足够的钱让他来为自己杀掉姐姐那个该死的丈夫。 

不二瞬间转变了方向，选择了另一条路，他来到牛仔聚集的地方，平时家人绝对不会让她去的地方。  
这样一个衣着富贵的年幼的漂亮女孩子，突然出现在这条街上，那些灰蒙蒙的牛仔们都不得不眼前一亮。   
被这些粗野的男人用说不清道不明的眼神这样盯着看，不二却依旧昂着头，目光清明，她要找到最合适的人。他不喜欢那些现在还酒吧里笑骂喝酒的人，那些人必然是孬种。他当然更不喜欢那些放肆地盯着他看的人，虽然年纪小，她也知道那些人想对她做些什么。只要那些人妄图撕扯他的红裙，她一定会毫不犹豫用自己藏着的手枪让他们脑浆四溅。 

不二路过一家小旅馆的时候，看见旅馆前的马厩还有人在，那是一个年轻的男人。那个男人并未和那些乱哄哄的牛仔在一起喝酒，也没有去找那些脏兮兮的卖身女。那个男人专心地在清洗自己的马匹，马儿被他服侍得十分温顺，时不时眯一下眼睛。不二在月光下可以看见他清俊的侧脸和闪着光的镜片。他的衣着很简单，布料并不好的衬衫裤子，搭配着结实的皮靴。他的手指很长，手掌也足够宽大，两边腰侧都别着装手枪的皮袋。

这是我要找的人，不二第一时间就确定了。他走上前礼貌地向男人问好：“先生，你好。”   
男人来回打量了她几眼，并不开口。   
“先生，你叫什么？” “手塚。”男人应了下。   
“手塚，你好，我想要你帮我杀一个人。”不二毫不犹疑的提出了自己的请求。   
“抱歉，我是枪手，不是杀手。”手塚回绝了他，将洗马的水往地上一倒，几滴污水溅到了不二的裙摆。  
不二皱了皱眉，他分明瞧见了枪手那轻蔑的眼神。满眼满脸都写着这个不懂事的小姑娘究竟想做什么？   
手塚洗干净手后一声不响就准备回旅馆的房间睡觉。不二也跟着他进了旅馆，连手塚都能感受到旅馆里其他人盯着这个女孩的眼神。旅馆老板也并未阻拦这个陌生的女孩，这里的客人晚上带个女人过夜真是再正常不过。不二跟着手塚上了楼，二人一起停在手塚的房间门口。   
“你跟着我做什么？”   
“你还没答应我。”不二笑眯眯的。   
手塚望了一下楼下的人们，叹了口气：“别在这里说，你跟我进来。”   
不二走进了手塚的房间，枪手的房间相当简单，除了床和沙发，一个灶台几乎没有别的什么。应该不常开窗，房间里的空气潮湿且不好闻。不二皱了皱眉，继续追问手塚：“请你一定要答应我。”   
“为什么选我？”手塚看着这个几乎还是个孩子的人，未免也太大胆了。  
“因为你很厉害呀，别人都只带一把枪，你带两把。”少女笑眯眯的，沉着的回答他。   
“我不为任何人杀人。你还是快些回家吧。如果有需要，我可以送你回家。”手塚承认这是个很好看的姑娘，他也并不愿意看到她出事。   
“我不走！”不二往床上一坐，一脸我看你能拿我怎么办的表情。 手塚准备热一些酒来暖暖身子，并不理会不二，仿佛这个小孩子闹够了就会主动离开。  
见手塚一直不说话，房间里的空气越来越沉闷，很少透气的房间里潮湿的味道更重了，不二忍不住了：“我可以给你足够的钱。”   
“我并不需要。”   
“如果你能帮我除掉我家的仇人，我爸爸会送你一栋房子。”   
“就算不杀掉那个人，我也有办法让你爸爸送我一栋房子。”手塚直视着不二。 

“哎？”不二没有反应过来什么意思。 手塚一个箭步跨到床边，瞬间将不二推倒在床上，双手压着不二的肩膀，双腿压着不二的裙摆，将脸凑近。不二的脑袋被深深压在枕头里，他能清晰问到那些劣质鹅绒的味道，这个时候他的确有一些想念他香香的小房间了。  
手塚低下头将连贴近，他们鼻尖对着鼻尖，这样近的距离，不二根本看不清他的眼睛。   
这是不二第一次感受到一个成年男性的力量，知道自己毫无抵抗力，然而并未有一丝害怕，不二直视着男人的双眼，将脑袋微微扬起：“你答不答应我？”   
手塚顿时感觉到有一样东西抵着自己的腹部,眼前的少女笑语盈盈：“你不答应我我就开枪了哦。”  
手塚并没有受到她的威胁：“如果你是因为担心我侵犯你而开枪，我现在就放开你。如果你是要以此威胁你答应你，那么，你现在就开枪把。六发子弹全部用完，如果你只用一发，我还是可以制服你。”   
不二知道自己斗不过这个男人，只好愤愤地收回手枪：“放开我。” 手塚拉开两人的距离，从上到下打量了下不二，具有穿透力的眼神让不二浑身都觉得发烫。“就算你去找别的人，他们也不会要你的钱，他们会要更有价值的东西。”   
不二微微红了脸，低下头去。手塚递了一杯热酒给他：“你今晚可以在这里休息，明天天亮了就回家去。”  
不二又困又冷又累，她喝下手塚递来的热酒，觉得浑身舒坦了一点，她靠在床上，似乎房间里的气味让他不这么难受了。他看着手塚和衣在沙发躺下，发一声轻叹：“你真是个好人，可是你为什么不能帮我杀了那个坏人呢？”   
“我说了不为别人杀人。”   
“你都没问过我是谁，从哪里来，要杀谁？”   
“我不想知道。”   
不二的声音带着哭腔“那个人害死了我姐姐。他是她的丈夫，可是他害死了他，我看得出来。”  
手塚听到她语带哭音也放软了声音“很多时候事情不是你想得那么简单，尤其是死亡。”  
不二看着窗外黑压压的天空，叹了一声：“明天早上醒来你会不会答应我？”   
“不会，而且明天早上我会安排好送你回家。”  
不二还想说什么，只觉得困意阵阵袭来，在枕头上蹭了几下就沉沉睡去。 

手塚看着他沉沉睡去，心想随身带着的蒙汗药果然还是有点用的。其实这样打扮的年轻小姐，手塚也能猜出是哪家的，毕竟镇上大户人家也就那几个，何况这位机灵又大胆的作风让手塚很容易就对上号。手塚起身走到床边看着熟睡的少女，这位的确是他见过最可爱的女孩子，他愿意收留她一晚上也是真心觉得他讨人喜欢，手指绕上他细软的发丝，然后一点点滑过她脸部细嫩的皮肤。只可惜不能把他在身边留得更久，手塚打开小巧的手袋，拿出那把小手枪帮不二上了膛再按原样放回，叹了一口气，他根本完全无法保护自己，他虽说嘴上叫嚣着要报仇，要杀人，可他应该根本无法接受喷涌而出的鲜血，瘫软的尸体和垂死之人充满诅咒的眼神。  
不二是因为太刺眼的阳光而醒来的，他迷迷糊糊真起身的时候，房间里已经空无一人。那个叫做手塚的枪手早已不知去向。 不二感觉自己被抛下了，怒气冲冲的下了楼找到旅馆的老板：“那个叫手塚的去哪里了？”

旅馆老板看着她，一脸暧昧又色迷迷：“那个人为你准备好了马付了钱，让我们送你回去，可是，小姐，你今天能骑马吗？”   
“他在哪里？”不二根本不想管老板的嘲讽。  
老板收敛起了嬉笑的表情，一脸严肃的问她：“小姑娘，你知道那个人是谁吗？”   
“是个枪手。”   
“枪手有很多种，你知道他是哪种？”   
不二有些疑惑，歪着脑袋看着老板：“是哪种？”   
“他是最有名的用双枪的神枪手，数不清的人想请他杀人，也有无数仇人想找他，也有很多高手想找他挑战。但总没有人能赢过他”   
不二绽放了一个甜美之极的笑容：“看来我果然找对了人。” 老板叹了口气摇了摇头：“小姑娘你不明白吗，那个不是你该跟的男人。” 

“他去哪里了？”  
“你还是听他的话回家吧，他也算是个好人。知道要让你回家。”  
不二睁大眼睛，从手袋中抽出手枪抵在老板的脑袋上：“他去哪里了？”   
“往…往西边去了。”   
不二满意地将手枪收回，放回手袋里：“他留给我的马在哪里？”   
“在外面的马厩里，棕色的那匹。”   
不二骑着马往西边走去，西边相当荒凉，也是最容易发生斗殴的地方，普通的民居都紧闭门户，挡住一切风沙与喧嚣。不过不二并不害怕，她满脑子只想着要怎样找到那个枪手，他知道他是个好人，一定有办法让他答应自己。她还要给那个一声不响就丢下自己的男人一点教训，让他知道自己不是可以随便轻视的小孩。

不二骑马走了三个来回，还是没有找到手塚，最后只见到一家开着的小酒吧，于是决定去里面打听一下消息。他走到酒吧门口的时候，只模糊听得里面的人们在讨论持双枪的神枪手，心下一喜，准备进去问一下。他知道经过一天的奔波，她的裙子早就皱得不像话了。不二努力抚平裙子和衣角的皱褶，略微理了凌乱的发丝，推开陈旧的木门，笑着问酒吧里所有的人：“对不起，请问那位使双枪的神枪手是不是到这里来了？”   
“女人？”酒吧里的男人们都很惊讶。   
为首的一个身着西服眼角有痣的男人从吧台的椅子上跳下：“你找那个神枪手？你和他什么关系？”

这是不二第一次觉得自己不够聪明，那个男人凌厉的表情和狠辣的口气都让他感到害怕，可是她都来不及把手枪拿出来，就被那些高大的男人制服了，然后他们用绳子把他捆住，扔到一边，一点都不体谅她只是个柔弱的女孩。绳子捆得很紧他觉得很难受，可以感受到衣服下的皮肤在慢慢发红，他想着大概自己要死掉了，如果听了手塚的话是不是就不会有危险，他低垂下头想到昨天用手枪指着手塚，也许他根本不会被自己威胁到，自己应该是一枪都射不中他的。不二看着地板，闻到空气中飘来酿造啤酒味道，不由想到手塚昨天为自己煮的热酒，心下更是涩涩的，这些人一定会杀了自己的，自己一定不会像姐姐那样，死的时候可以还是那样清爽漂亮地躺在那里，自己的身上会充满着的弹孔，然后血液从那些手指宽的小孔中蜿蜒地爬出自己的身体，也许自己的眼睛和鼻孔都会流血，等到血流光了，自己就会变成干涸的尸体，宛如多年前那条皱巴巴的小蛇。自己会不再好看，不知道父母看到这样的自己能不能承受，叔叔伯伯和哥哥们会不会为自己发动一场战争？

啊，这些都不重要，重要的是他再也不会找到手塚了，就算手塚能看到自己的尸体也不会认出自己了，手塚这么好的人，面对自己丑陋的尸体，会不会好心地把自己的披风解下来盖在自己身上？思及此，不二终于在偷偷离家后的第二天哭了出来。他没有哭出声音，只是眼泪吧嗒吧嗒的掉在地板上，突然一直趴在不二身边的小猫喵喵叫了几声，不二看到一双精致的男士皮鞋出现在自己的眼前。   
那个叫做迹部的人蹲下身勾起手指抬起她的脸庞：“女人，你哭什么，你怕了吗？”  
所有人都有些好奇，这个女孩被抓住捆绑起来的时候，不哭喊不吵闹，反而冷静又安定，结果自己静静呆了一会儿却哭了起来。 不二头一转离开迹部的手指：“我并不怕你。”   
“那你哭什么？”迹部甩甩手指，直起身来，居高临下的看着她。  
不二哼了一声：“我哭你在这里喝这劣质啤酒整天无所事事真是可怜极了。”   
“本大爷是喝劣质啤酒的人嘛！呵，还敢跟我挑衅，等到你看到你的男人被打成马蜂窝，我倒要看看你还想说什么。”  
不二深吸一口气，即使没有办法擦干眼角的泪水，他依旧恢复了一贯的笑容；“你们杀不死他，谁都不可能杀死他，他是全天下最厉害的神枪手。”  
迹部只是冷冷地笑着：“不愧是那个人的女人啊，我还一直在想他会喜欢什么类型的。你放心，我并不想杀他，我只是要逼他和我决斗，没有人枪法会比我好，他也不行。他来了我自然会放你走。”   
不二自然并不相信，转过了头再也不理他。   
手塚一直都没有出现，所以几个小时候后，不二被那些人绑在柱子上，他们说要烧死她，天哪，如果这样死了，手塚真的要认不出她了。  
如果可以在死之前见手塚一面就好了，在这一丝想法闪过后，他环视了周围的男人们，微微摇了摇头，还是不要来罢，来了也不过两个人死。   
不二能看见太阳渐渐消失在远处的山峰后，他听到迹部冷冷笑着说：“你的英雄怕是不会来了，让你失望了吧。”   
“他才没有理由要送死。”不二心下有些失落，但他也知道手塚的确不能来救自己，如果他能记得她，这个缠着他一晚上的人，或许会好心为她报仇吧。   
“真是孬种啊，”迹部继续挑衅着：“你也挺漂亮，不如放弃那个家伙，跟了本大爷我吧。”  
“你做梦，我这一辈子只喜欢他。”不二咬牙切齿的话音未落，大家都看见，两匹骏马由远及近地出现在自己面前。  
那个男人英俊的脸对不二来说简直是垂死之人的希望，好吧，他现在的确是垂死之人，而手塚也的确是她唯一活下去的希望。   
手塚还带着一个不高的少年，炯炯有神的大眼睛，身上有着和手塚一样冷冽不怕死的气息。 迹部冷笑着：“你还带着帮手。”   
“这是我的徒弟越前。”他回答着迹部。  
眼睛却盯着被绑在柱子上的不二，他看起来憔悴了不少。满眼透露着担忧。 “也好，那就连你徒弟都一起解决。”   
手塚看着不二转头对迹部说道：“我已经来了，先放她走，你不就是想和我决斗吗？”   
“本大爷当然不会再为难一个女人。你让他走吧。”   
不二看着手塚靠近自己，看着他用小刀解开自己的绳子，手脚发麻的自己是被他从柱子上抱下来的。  
手塚搂住他的腰，撩开他额前汗湿的发丝，将自己的额头抵住他的额头；“你还好吧？” 他的每一个动作都是这样柔情，让不二止不住想哭，但她还是给了他一个笑脸：“我没事。”  
不二有些紧张：“你还是要让我回家吗？”   
手塚终于露出了难得一见的微笑：“不是让你回家，你去昨天的旅店等我，我把这里事情解决了，会来找你的，不用很久。”   
不二摇了摇头，“不要，我在留在这里。”   
手塚突然捧住他的脸在他唇上重重亲了一下：“听话，你先回去，我一定会来找你的。”  
在一边的越前看到这一幕翻了个白眼，默默走开几步。  
迹部在一边嚷着：“你们究竟温存够了没有？”   
不二整个人都被这个吻惊呆了，不是因为羞涩或者心动，而是她想起自己以前看的那些外国小说，男主角总在远行时亲吻女主角，然后再也没回来。  
手塚依旧柔声劝慰她：“你这么聪明应该知道自己必须先走，这次我不会扔下你，早上不告而别是我的错，这次一定不会。”  
不二看着男人坚毅的脸庞只好点了点头，这个时候不成为他的负担才是最理智的。她让手塚抱自己上马，只能祈求这不是最后一次接受他的拥抱。在策马远行后，似乎听到后方有枪声传来，他不敢回头看，只好加快速度回到镇上。   
不二回到旅馆的时候老板也没有问什么，只是将昨晚房间的钥匙交给他，不二进了房间后就一个人缩在床上，昨天剩下的热酒已经冰凉，里面糖分在锅边凝成了一圈脆弱的边缘，房间依旧沉闷而潮湿，可她再也不想念他香气袭人的小房间了。  
她只是想着如果手塚明天早上还不回来，那么就一定变成了一具充斥着弹孔的尸体，不过即使这样，即使手塚把血流干了她也一定会认得出，他要带着家里所有的仆人去为他收尸，把他葬在自己的小花园里，然后拔光所有的仙人掌，他要在上面种满玫瑰花，他还会请最好的雕塑家为他塑像，做一尊用最昂贵的大理石雕成的塑像，放在玫瑰花园的正中心，这样他还可以天天看到他。  
然后她会像童话里的人鱼公主那样天天拥抱着男人的雕像来怀念他。当然，她还要找到迹部和那些人，这些人的面孔他都烂熟于胸，他会带着他的叔叔哥哥们为手塚报仇，他不会用枪打穿他们的胸膛，他会用砍刀像家里的厨师对待上好的牛肋排一样对待他们。 

不二的脑子里翻来覆去都是这些想法，他想得太专心，以致于房门被打开了他都不知道，一大一小两个身影站在门外。  
不二怔怔地看着他们，一句话都说不出来。   
“我先去洗澡了。”越前甩下话就走了。  
手塚走进房间，打开灯，在床沿坐下，揉了揉她的头发：“这次终于肯听我的话了？”   
不二点点头，努力地盯着他，直到真的确认他的确完好无损才松了一口气。   
“以为我死定了？”   
不二点了点头，又马上摇了摇头：“有那么一瞬间，我觉得是，但我知道你不会死的。”不二小心翼翼地凑过去，环住他的肩膀，真好，不但人回来了，而且似乎一点伤没有，果然是传说中的神枪手。  
手塚拉过他把他搂在怀里：“我听到你对迹部说只喜欢我一个，你今天早上既然不回家，那么我永远不会让你回家了。”   
“好，但是我可以给妈妈写信吗？”不二一点没受到惊吓，反而很高兴。   
“可以，那你还要我帮你报仇吗？”手塚看着他可爱的样子也满心欢喜 不二连忙摇了摇头：“不用了，姐姐死的时候看起来很安详，事情应该不是我想的那样，姐夫他应该和我一样难受。”   
“他或许比你更难受，我今天看到你的照片被迹部贴满了整条街，我真的很怕你出事。”  
“对不起，是我太幼稚了。”   
“所以以后，你要听我的话。”手塚将不二的脸掰过来面对自己，严肃的要求着。   
“好。”不二重重的答应。   
“以后你还要跟我学习枪法，你得学会自己保护自己。”   
“好，我会好好学的。”不二忽然想起了什么：“你都不问问我是谁吗？”   
“我当然知道你是谁。”手塚拉起他的右手在她的手背上轻轻啄吻了下，温柔又深情：“不二家的小姐，很高兴认识你，但是你马上就要姓手塚了。”  
不二在手塚怀里嘻嘻地笑着，她脑子里那些荒唐古怪的念头早就被扔得一干二净，她明天一早要写信给妈妈，然后就要跟着手塚去他们所喜欢的那些地方，至于死不死什么的？和手塚在一起，那些都离不二很远。  
END  
————————   
不二家的小姐被野男人拐跑啦！就这样吧  
谢谢能坚持看完的各位，我都没有办法面对我自己了，被雷到的也说声抱歉了。 如果大家都不那么雷。也许有机会还可以再写写《少女与爱情》《少女与吻》《少女与她的男人》之类的续篇，但想到这些题目自己都觉得好可怕。 那么有缘的话，下次再见。


End file.
